


Void Full of Stars

by Achika



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stargate Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: A few years back the McMahon family discovered the secrets of the Stargate. Now they've got an interplanetary war against the false gods of the Goa'uld on their hands.
Kudos: 8





	Void Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for ages. Each chapter will be its own thing in the stargate-au. really probably only makes sense if you're familiar with stargate already.

There are bullets and Zat blasts flying everywhere, locals running and screaming in terror and Finn would very much like to not be on this alien planet anymore.

"Get to the Gate!" he yells, calling out the retreat.

Routine mission his Irish ass. This planet wasn't even supposed to have any Goa'uld presence.

"Tok'ra must have been wrong, Hoot!" Gallows yells as they run to the Stargate.

"Color me fucking surprised!" Finn says. They're going to have to have a strongly worded conversation with their alien allies, because this isn't the first time one of their teams has been burned by bad intel.

The Gate is still a ways off when Finn gets hit in the leg and stumbles over an injured local. Finn has just enough time to see the local's headdress and gold eyes before a Goa'uld snake is launching itself out of the local's mouth and towards Finn.

"Goa'uld!" Finn yells, trying to get away. But it's too late, and the feeling of the alien symbiote burrowing into his brainstem and taking over is the most terrifying thing Finn's ever experienced.

The last thing Finn recognizes is- faintly - Anderson saying "Fuck this," and hitting him in the head with the butt of his gun, just as the Goa'uld takes control of his body.

Gallows and Anderson practically fall through the Gate.

"Shut the Iris!" Anderson yells, and then there's the thud of their pursuers’ bodies hitting the metal blockade that springs up behind them.

Hunter is there immediately. He’s always in mission control while teams are off world, waiting for their reports to come in and for them to come home safely.

"Finn got jumped because the Tok'ra don't know their ass from a hole in the ground," Anderson spits as he helps Gallows lower Finn's unconscious body to the stretcher.

"He's a host?" Hunter asks, watching the medics carefully.

"We weren't going to leave him behind," Gallows says defensively.

"No, that would have been stupid," Hunter says. In the most practical and soulless of terms, they couldn’t let the Goa’uld get the information inside Finn’s head about Earth’s defenses. In more sentimental terms, Finn had been handpicked by Hunter for this job, it was only right to do their best by him. He pats Anderson's shoulder in a way that's probably supposed to be reassuring. "Go get yourselves checked out. I've got business to take care of,"

The thing about Goa'uld is that hosts heal faster than normal humans. So the med team barely has enough time to get Finn locked up before his eyes open. They watch through the two-way mirror as the Goa'uld takes stock of his surroundings.

"This is weird," Dean says, as the alien in Finn's body looks in the mirror before apparently judging its new host's appearance as acceptable and moving on to the other objects in the room. Not that there are many, just a chair and a table.

"Seth," Hunter says. "Do what you have to do,"

Seth nods from his position by the door. All anyone can do is hold their breath and wait.

The Goa'uld barely pays Seth any mind when he enters the room, doesn’t bother to open his eyes from where he’s moved on to meditating.

"Tau'ri," he sneers, Finn's voice echoed and distorted.

"That's us. Good old fashioned humans," Seth says. "We were told there weren't any Goa'uld on that planet, you know. Funny how we just tripped over you like that,"

"I have been on that planet for a thousand years," the Goa'uld says haughtily, opening a single eye just to press his point. Seth’s never wanted to punch Finn so badly. "You should kill whoever gave you that information,"

"Judging by the yelling I heard earlier you might not be too far off," Seth says.

Hunter had been _pissed_ at Ric.

"So what were you doing there anyway, because it sure didn't look like you were terrorizing the locals," Seth says.

Finn, Gallows and Anderson had been on that planet for 4 days gathering intel before Apophis' ships had landed and started firing, and there had been no traces of Goa’uld meddling for centuries at the least.

"Apophis will pay for waking me," the Goa'uld says, ignoring Seth. "His crops will wither and his lands will burn, now that my eye is fixed upon him,"

"That's...nice," Seth says. ‘_The enemy of my enemy is…what?’ _Seth thinks cautiously. "But we'd really like our friend's body back. The Tok'ra -"

"Tok'ra?" The disdainful expression is foreign on Finn's face. "Here’s some divine wisdom for you: If you’re relying on them to be helpful? Don’t,"

Personally, Seth agrees with the sentiment, and he’s not the only one on base who feels that way. But he’s not going to give the Goa’uld anything.

"Oh, I think we’re doing just fine on our own, what with the whole Ra thing,” Seth says.

The Goa’uld snorts in derision. “Even worse than the Tok’ra. Someday he will get what he deserves,”

Seth pauses. The Goa’uld doesn’t know. That’s interesting.

“Ra's been dead for 3 years," Seth says eventually.

The Goa'uld opens his eyes and looks at Seth fully for the first time, head cocked curiously.

"Ra is dead?" he asks, his gold eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Uh, yeah. It was kind of a big deal. You really were asleep, weren't you?" Seth says.

"How?" the Goa'uld asks. He stares a hole through Seth, judging him and whether he’s telling the truth.

"We blew him up," Seth says.

"Ra was an idiot," the Goa'uld says after a long pause, giving Seth an approving look.

"I think he can be reasoned with," Seth says.

Hunter raises an eyebrow at him.

"He _really_ didn't like Ra. I don't think he's too terribly fond of the other System Lords either. Maybe we can convince him to be on our side,"

"Are we forgetting the fact that _that's not his body_? We need to get him out of Finn," Anderson protests.

"And how do you propose we do that, Anderson?" Seth asks.

"I don't know, but there_ has_ to be a way to extract a symbiote from a host," Anderson says. "Hell, ask the Tok'ra if they've got tech for it, this is their fault anyway!"

“Ric is already explaining the situation to the High Council as we speak. I’ve encouraged him to be _persistent_,” Hunter says.

Seth does not envy the Tok’ra High Council.

Ric swans through the gate with a group of pretty assistants flocking behind him.

“Hunter!” He says jovially. “I’m here to take that guest off your hands,”

“And what did the High Council have to say about the quality of the intelligence your allies have been receiving?” Hunter says pointedly.

Ric clears his throat and puts on a serious face. “The High Council was unaware of any Goa’uld occupying that plant. It was an unfortunate accident that one of your men was caught with his pants down,”

Seth and Dean have to hold back Gallows and Anderson from assaulting the Tok’ra Ambassador.

“Do we even know who this Goa’uld is? Has he given us a name yet?” Sami asks.

“He said his name is Balor, apparently. I’ve never heard of him, so he couldn’t have been that much of a big deal,” Dean says.

“Balor?” Sheamus asks, and Dean watches as what little color he has drains from Sheamus’s face. “Oh, fuck this,”

“I take it you know of him?” Sami asks.

“I’ve heard stories back in Ireland,” Sheamus says. “He’s not a fella you want pissed at you. Let’s just leave it at that and hope they can get that snake the fuck outta Finn’s brain,”

Sami frowns and starts chewing on his fingernails. All they can do is wait.

“Are you going to let Finn have his body back?” Seth asks.

“And why would I do that? I think this new body is quite suitable,” Balor says with a leer.

Seth knew that Goa’uld were vain, but that was just a step too far.

“Well, we tried being reasonable, which is frankly more than you deserve. The hard way it is,” Seth says.

Balor grins. “What exactly do you plan to do, Tau’ri? One wrong move and I poison this body and salt the earth of the dead corpse behind me,”

“Yeah, about that. We called in the big guns,” Seth says.

Balor’s smug grin falters. There’s a tense moment where the two of them just stare at each other and then Balor leaps forward to attack Seth.

Seth had been expecting that though, and manages to dodge. He grabs Balor’s arm and throws him into the wall. Balor hits the wall shoulder first and winces in pain.

Getting into hand to hand combat with a Goa’uld is really dumb. They’re stronger, they’re faster, and their huge egos mean they hate to lose. Luckily, Seth’s learned a few things about being dumb from Dean. There’s a scuffle while Seth tries to get a hold of the situation. He grabs the chair and smashes it across Finn’s back.

“Fucking Christ!” Balor shouts, but that’s not Balor’s voice. It’s Finn’s.

Seth stops, confused, and sees that Finn’s eyes are blue again.

“Seth?” Finn asks, confused, and then his eyes flash gold again and Balor growls and launches himself at Seth.

But his shoulder is weak. If Seth can just get him to the ground…

It takes doing, and trickery, but the second Balor goes down Seth stomps on his shoulder as hard as he can. Balor screams, and Seth can hear the alien echo fade to nothing.

“Fuck off you shitty snake,” Finn hisses.

Seth puts more weight on the shoulder. “Finn? You there buddy?”

“Yeah, I’m here,” Finn says through gritted teeth.

“What’s the first thing Dean said to you?” Seth asks, grinding down with his boot heel.

Finn laughs. “He told me to eat a fucking carb for once in my life,”

“Yeah that’s you. You got it under control?” Seth asks.

“I fucking hope so,” Finn says, struggling to breathe through the pain.

“Ric’s here to take you to one of their bases. They’re going to take the snake out of your brain,” Seth says.

“Oh Good. Just who I want to see,” Finn says angrily.

“It’s our only option,” Seth says.

“Not the only one,” Finn says. “You could shoot me instead. That’s looking pretty good right about now,”

“The only _viable_ option, then,” Seth says seriously. Hunter has been very clear about that, not that anyone was exactly clamoring to put a bullet in their friend’s brain.

“Do what you’ve got to do, then,” Finn says, clearly still struggling to stay in control.

“Sorry about this,” Seth says. He grabs Finn’s arm and _wrenches_ it as hard as he can.

Finn screams.

Finn wakes up in full, blissful control of his body. That bliss lasts for about two seconds, before Finn recognizes the flashing lights and alarms of a Tok’ra base about to self-destruct.

“Are you fuckin kiddin me?” Finn groans.

The Tok’ra had graciously unshackled him from the operating chair before fleeing and leaving him to his fate. With allies like that, who needs enemies? Finn is alone in the room, except for a tank holding an angry, thrashing Goa’uld symbiote. Getting up hurts his shoulder, which Finn will have to thank Seth for when he sees him again. _If_ he sees Seth again.

The door is shut. Finn tries everything he can think of, can almost brute force it open but can’t quite get there. He feels the door attempt to move as he grabs the pressure handles but realizes quickly the leftover naquadah in his bloodstream is not enough. It will only respond to the strength of a Tok’ra agent.

Or, Finn thinks with a sinking gut, the strength of a Goa’uld host. They’re the same species after all, different ideologies aside. He can hear the base self-destructing outside. Finn looks over at the tank.

“Alright, ya bastard,” Finn says to the symbiote. “The way I see it, we either both die when this place collapses on us, or we work together to get the fuck outta here and maybe punch some Tok’ra later. Now, I’m willing to play nice if you’re willing to _share_, got it?”

The symbiote calms, and Finn can feel it agreeing to the terms. He reaches into the tank to grab the cold, wiggling, snake.

“Oh I’m gonna regret this,” he says as he pulls it out. He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to let the symbiote in. He feels the Goa’uld yank control away from him, Finn abruptly shoved into the backseat of his own body. But, surprisingly, Finn is still aware unlike the last time.

“Let’s leave, shall we?” Balor asks aloud, and flings the door open like it was nothing.

It was just in time, too, because it looks like the next hallway to collapse was the one they were in.

They run. They barely make it out of the base at all, and once they’re out they have to dodge Apophis’s minions. Balor keeps control of the body, sneaking and laying waste to the enemy, until they get to the stargate.

“I believe this is where you come in,” Balor says, and suddenly Finn is shoved back into the driver’s seat. He punches in the code for Earth and his code to deactivate the Iris so they’ll actually let him through. Then he jumps through the cold void of the wormhole and all he sees is starlight flying past, until he comes out the other side back on Earth.

“Well that was a fucking failure and a half!” Finn yells out to everyone. The security personnel are watching him wearily.

“What’s your status?” Hunter asks, stepping forward but keeping a safe distance.

“For one, I’m pissed as hell at the Tok’ra for leaving me for dead. For two, I’ve still got a snake in my head!”

Balor takes over in a flash, the security guards immediately aim their guns at him, ready to fire at the slightest move. “You offered. Your body for your life. Don’t have regrets now,”

“My body for _both_ our lives,” Finn spits, taking back over. “Don’t you get it twisted, I saved you just as much as you saved me,”

Another flash of gold in Finn’s eyes. “Hence why I am _allowing_ you some control. I am a generous god and you serve me well,”

“Oh shove off you fucking pretentious snake. Generous God my ass,” Finn says. The security guards look confused.

“Stand down,” Hunter says, and with a motion of his hand they all lower their guns. He looks at Finn with a piercing stare. “You and I have a lot to discuss,”


End file.
